(a) Field
The embodiments relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is widely used in flat-panel displays and generally includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed. In addition, a liquid crystal layer is inserted between the two display panels.
A liquid crystal display generally displays an image by generating electric fields in the liquid crystal layer at the pixel level by applying voltages to the electric field generating electrodes. The electric fields generated determine the alignments of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and as a result, determine the polarization of the incident light on the liquid crystal layer. By controlling the strength of the electric fields and varying the polarization of incident light at the pixel level, a liquid crystal display device is able to display an image.
A liquid crystal display generally further includes switching elements that are connected to each of the pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, for controlling the state of the switching elements. The state in which a switching element is in determines whether a voltage is applied to a pixel electrode.
A liquid crystal display with a vertically aligned mode generally has a high contrast ratio and provides a wide reference angle. The vertically aligned mode refers to the state in which the long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged perpendicular to the planar surface of the display panels when no electric field is applied.
A liquid crystal display with the vertically aligned mode may have degraded side visibility compared to its frontal visibility. To solve the problem, a method of dividing one pixel into two subpixels and making the voltages of the two subpixels different so that the two subpixels have different transmittance has been proposed. However, because this method adds a thin-film transistor and a capacitor to divide the voltage of the subpixel, an aperture ratio is deteriorated.